The Pants Alternative
Summary Sheldon's friends come to his aid when his fear of public speaking stands between him and a coveted award. They offer to be Sheldon's X-Men, which Sheldon changes to his "C-Men" because his last name is Cooper. Leonard will help Sheldon psychologically, Penny will shop for a suit with him, and Raj will help with "some kind of Indian meditation crap" according to Howard, while Howard will pretend to "give a damn about his piddily ass problem." When it's time for the speech, Sheldon feels faint, so Penny gives him alcohol, and Sheldon, drunk and behaving like a stereotypical stage comedian, gives a speech that gets put on YouTube under the title "Physicist Melts Down". The song Sheldon sings at the ceremony is the song "The Elements" by Tom Lehrer Title reference: Sheldon takes off his pants during his acceptance speech for the award. Quotes (Sheldon Comes home from work to find the others waiting for him) Sheldon: Hello. Leonard: Sit down, we wanna talk to you. Sheldon: Am I in trouble? Did my mother call you? Penny: Just Sit. Leonard: We think we can help you with your stagefright. Sheldon: Oh, I doubt that. I haven't figured out a way and I'm much smarter than all of you. Penny: Yes, but you're not smarter than all of us "put together". Sheldon: I'm sorry, that is what I meant. Penny: OK, your problem is, you're trying to do this all by yourself. Leonard: We can help you, we can be your team, like, Professor Xavier and his' X-men. (Sheldon grins at the thought) Sheldon: I do like the X-men. Penny ''(to Leonard): Did I see X-men? '''Leonard': Yeah, we saw it last week, you said you liked it. Penny: Oh, I say a lot of things sweetie. So, how about it Sheldon? Sheldon: I don't know. If you're my X-men, what are your powers? Penny: OK, well I'm gonna take you shopping and get you a nice suit, might give you more confidence. Sheldon: It's not exactly a mutation that will get you into Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, but go on, Leonard. Leonard: I thought I could try to analyse you and get to the root of your anxiety. Sheldon: What qualifies you to attempt to understand my mind? Leonard: My mother is a highly regarded psychiatrist and I've been in therapy ever since she accused me of breast feeding Co-dependently. (Raj whispers to Howard to what he has to say) Howard: Raj says he can teach you... what do call it? (Raj repeats it to him again.) Uh, I don't know some Indian meditation crap. Sheldon: I see, I assume since the rest of you have set the bar so low, you're saving the most impressive contribution for last, go ahead Howard, dazzle me. Howard: Well, my power is the ability to pretend like I give a damn about your piddly-ass problem. And that's 24/7 buddy. Sheldon: And I appreciate the pretence. Penny:' '''So what do you say Sheldon, are we your X-men? '''Sheldon': No. The X-men were named for the "X" in Charles Xavier. Since I am Sheldon Cooper, you will be my, C-men (sounds like semen to the others and they are in disgust.) Howard: Oh that's not a good name. (Sheldon, without his pants and hungover from the previous night, is watching his performance on youtube and is humiliated.) Sheldon: Oh Lord. This couldn't be anymore humiliating. Leonard: A dadadada, give it a minute. Sheldon ''(On youtube): Now for the Astronomers in the audience, get ready to see the dark side of the moon ''(He turns around and moons the audiences). ''And here's Uranus! ''(Sheldon looks horrified, while Penny and Leonard are laughing their heads off at Sheldon's clip.) Video Here is a clip from the episode where Sheldon is so drunk, he overcomes his stagefright. Video:Physicist Melts Down Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Articles With Videos Category:Featured Article